starter_squadfandomcom-20200213-history
The Caterpie Ambush/Transcript
This is the transcript for Starter Squad ''episode, "The Caterpie Ambush" Transcript ''(The episode begins at a forest, where a bird passes by and Butterfrees fly by, one Butterfree gets stabbed by a flying shiv) (It is revealed that Charmander threw that shiv at the Butterfree) Charmander: Yes! I got one! Tonight, we feast. Squirtle: Aw gross! I'm not eating that! Charmander: Well we have to eat something! And I'm sure as hell not eating any more of those cubes. Squirtle: Yeah, I don't know why that guy thought these were food. But we can't eat a Pokémon! Isn't that cannibalism or something? Charmander: Probably. The only reason I don't eat Bulbasaur is because he tastes like old spinach. Bulbasaur: Hey, that's not true! I'm delicious! (Bulbasaur licks his own vine) Ooooooh! Charmander: Squirtle, you need to understand something. This is the wild! If you wanna survive out here, you gotta learn to toughen up! (Charmander rips out the dead Butterfree's wings) Squirtle: UUuuughhh.... Well you might not be above eating insects, but some of us have standards! Right, Bulbasaur? (Bulbasaur puts on the Butterfree's wings) Squirtle: sigh Bulbasaur: What? I think they look cool. Squirtle: Haaah, screw it. I'm gonna go look for berries or something. Charmander: Suit yourself. More for us! Bulbasaur: You think they look cool, right Charmander? Charmander: Shut up, Bulbasaur! Seriously. Every time you talk, I can feel the intelligence draining from my skull. (A Caterpie with a headband on watches them from afar) (Later that night, Bulbasaur and Charmander are roasting the Butterfree, until...) ???: ATTAAAAACK!!! (A bunch of Caterpies attack Bulbasaur and Charmander) (Scene cuts to Bulbasaur and Charmander tied up and hanging from a tree) (Bulbasaur doesn't have the wings anymore) Charmander: Uuuugh...uuuhhh... Bulbasaur: Hey, you're awake! Charmander: What's going on? Leader Caterpie: I've been waiting for this moment for quite some time, Lizard! It's high time I got the closure I deserve! Charmander: Uh...am I supposed to know you or something? (The Caterpies react in shock) Leader Caterpie: Perhaps THIS might refresh your memory! (Throws the head of the Caterpie from Episode 2) Bulbasaur: Hey, you found my hat! Leader Caterpie: What!? This isn't a hat, you psychopath! It's Pablo! He was my brother... And you killed him in cold blood! (Flashback from Episode 2) Pablo: Okay wait! You guys win! I surrender! Caterpie fainted! CATERPIE FAIN- (Back to present) Charmander: Well technically it was self defense. Small Caterpie: Silence your tongue, demon! Our leader is speaking! (Charmander sets the small Caterpie on fire) Small Caterpie: UuuuWwwwAAAaaaaAAAHH!! Charmander: Alright, worms! Here's what's gonna happen: First, you're gonna let us down. Then, you're gon- (his mouth gets closed by String Shot) Bulbasaur: Oh thank God someone finally shut him up. Leader Caterpie: For too long our kind has suffered at the hands of your reckless cruelty! Justice will be served! Caterpies: JUSTICE! Bulbasaur: What're you gonna do to us? Leader Caterpie: The lizard demon will be killed and dismembered. Then we shall wear his body parts as accessories to attract mates. Caterpie #1: I hope I get an arm! Caterpie #2: I'm gonna wear his tail on my tail so I look slightly longer. Bulbasaur: Well that actually sounds kind of neat. Leader Caterpie: You will be kept alive. And our people will feast on your succulent bulb for generations to come! Caterpies: Mmmmm! Bulbasaur: Aw man... I knew I was too delicious for my own good. (Squirtle hums while walking with berries) Leader Caterpie: Tonight the lizard dies! The time has come brothers! Squirtle: Oh crap! (Drops the berries) Leader Caterpie: Our retribution is at hand! Caterpies: REVENGE! Random Caterpie: Kill the demon! Squirtle: Well… sucks for them! Bulbasaur: Don't worry, Charmander! I'm sure Squirtle will save us. Charmander: disagreement Bulbasaur: What? He wouldn't abandon us! Plus, you're his trainer, so technically he has to protect you. It's the rule. Squirtle: Oh come on! Ugh, but there's so many of 'em. Charmander: in Squirtle's head If you wanna survive out here, you gotta learn to toughen up! Squirtle: Sigh Well, here goes nothin'. Leader Caterpie: Lower the Lizard! We'll start with his head! (Squirtle yells, charging at them with a shiv, but trips on a rock and loses the shiv and continues yelling as he withdraws into his shell and starts spinning around the place) Leader Caterpie: AAAaaaahhh!! (Squirtle bumps into multiple Caterpies and knocks them out and knocks into the tree which sets Bulbasaur and Charmander free) (Charmander takes the string off his mouth and starts growling at the Leader Caterpie) Leader Caterpie: Uh oh. (Charmander sets the Caterpies on fire) Caterpies: Screaming Leader Caterpie: RETREAT! (Charmander bites the head off a Caterpie) Bulbasaur: Oooh, that was a close one, huh? Charmander: (Spits out the Caterpie head) This is perfect! We have enemies now! Bulbasaur: What!? Charmander: That means they'll want to fight us! And when we win, we'll get more XP! Bulbasaur: Well yeah, but what if- Charmander: Squirtle! Squirtle: Ooouuuhh... Charmander: Squirtle, that was amazing! Squirtle: Huh? Charmander: You took out so many of them at once! That shell move is perfect! Keep that up and we'll be evolving in no time! Squirtle: Huh. Yeah! I was pretty amazing, wasn't I? Charmander: Let's do it again! Squirtle: Well, I might be able to- woah! (Charmander throws Squirtle) Squirtle: AAAAAaaaaaaahhhh! Charmander: Awesome! (Charmander walks to find Squirtle, as the Leader Caterpie, who is no longer burning, watches them from afar) Leader Caterpie: You may have won this time, Lizard! But I swear on my life... One day, I will have my revenge! (A bird, presumably a Pidgeotto, takes Leader Caterpie away) Leader Caterpie: WWWAAAAAAAAAAaaaaahhh!!! (Episode ends) Category:Episode transcripts